<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain Douche by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598303">Captain Douche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Laughs [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve x Wade x Reader x Cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Laughs [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captain Douche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve groaned after you and Wade had left, running his hand over his face. He opened the window to his room in order to get some fresh air, upset with himself. His hands went to his hips as he took a deep breath. Did he just ruin everything? The thought made him sick to his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced and closed his eyes, going through the conversation through his head. No wonder his teammates would get pissed with him. He really was an ass. He pinched the bridge of his nose, not knowing how, or if he could fix it. “Shit.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped he could speak to Cas soon, needing the angel’s calming sense. However, from the sound of it, that would be a bit. He hated not being able to move or act. There was literally nothing that he could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at your shared door, wondering if it was worth it to apologize before you fell asleep. Deciding he didn’t want this looming over any of them, he moved to go see you. He knocked on the door gently, hoping not to find your half locked. “Guys?” He said softly. When he received no answer, he peeked in. “I’ve come to apologize…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were lying on Wade’s chest and looked over at him. “Maybe you should try again tomorrow.” Your tone was broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sagged, looking down. “I’m so sorry.” He said softly. “That’s how I look out for those I care about.” He said honestly. “I’m scared to lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how to do it with me.” You shook your head, glancing up at the ceiling. “Ever. It made me feel like you don’t think I can take care of myself, or that I’d be useless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve swallowed. “I know.” He sighed. “I went full Captain mode.” Which clearly wasn’t a good thing. “I acted more like Captain Douche.” He used a term that he knew Wade would have used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got that right.” Wade mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “Are we always going to come second to your job? Or your beliefs?” You asked. “Are we always going to be less important?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked sad. “I’m not good at putting myself first, so I don’t know how to do relationships.” He said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I guess we won’t know if that will hurt us in the process of your learning.” You shook your head. “If we’ll be the casualties.” And it hurt to think that even if it broke you and Wade apart from Steve...Cas would also go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve teared up at how sad you sounded. “Doll…” He swallowed, stepping in a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault.” You looked at him. “I told you casual, didn’t I?” Licking your lips, you shrugged. You sat up, holding the sheet to your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all knew it wouldn’t be.” Steve shook his head. “It’s far from casual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at him. “Then we have to be treated more than casual.” You told him firmly. “Like we matter more than some ‘job’, no matter what that job is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed, going to sit by you on the bed. “I’m going to try my very best. But I worry I can’t protect you.” He wished he could pull you to him, but didn’t want to risk being pushed away. “Just the thought of you getting hurt...or worse…” He closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a regular type of girlfriend, Steve. You trained me after all.” You sighed. “But we know how you feel about my training now…” You sagged slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned. “Once I start, I can’t stop what comes out of my mouth.” He said apologetically. "It's something else I need to work on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clearly. What will you say next time you get like this?" You asked hypothetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down. “I know I’m bad at this.” He ran a hand through his hair. "I just couldn't let you go to bed without apologizing. I hate that I hurt you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for apologizing.” You shrugged. "I appreciate it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at you. “How can I make it better?” He'd do anything in his power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing right now.” You said softly. “We’re all tired, we’re all running low on patience. Let’s get some sleep and talk in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped his eyes and nodded, standing. “Good night.” He sniffed. “I’m sorry again.” He leaned down to kiss your forehead. He was surprised when you moved to give his lips a small peck, but gave you a little smile in return. “Sweet dreams.” He rubbed your cheek with his thumb, the verge of the emotion he was feeling on the tip of his tongue. “I’ll see you in the morning. Just come get me when you get up.” He wanted you to sleep as long as you wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “Please wake us up if Cas visits you first.” You told him. “I want to know everyone is okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I promise.” He told you before heading back to his own room. He silently closed his eyes and prayed to Cas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re doing such good, Cas. I hope you’re alright. I miss you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Once he was gone, you buried your face back into Wade’s chest. “I fall too easily.” You mumbled. “My feelings are going to ruin this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one with feelings.” He squeezed your hip. “I can swear to you on that.” He told you honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You peeked up at him. “I’m not?” That wasn’t something you had expected to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “You’re not. I was into you deep by the first week.” Talking feelings wasn’t something that the two of you really did. He hoped he wasn’t making things worse. That was the last thing that he would want to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rubbed his chest. “Thank you for telling me.” You said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a breath and kissed your head. “Sure.” He pulled you so that you were actually laying on him so he could rub your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made a small noise and relaxed against him. He made you feel safe. You shut your eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the day and fell asleep almost instantly. Once you were out, Wade let out a small breath. He traced patterns on your back as he let all his thoughts run around. Not telling you he loved you was hard. He knew he’d burst soon and spill it all. Swallowing, he closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Nat gently washed Dean once they got back to the bunker, Cas’ next round of healing not due for at least an hour. It killed her to see him like this. She watched him sleep, hoping he wasn’t in much pain as she wiped away the gunk and grime. "Get well soon." She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas came in from trying to heal Sam, obviously tired for an angel. “Did you need any healing?” He asked her. His voice was soft, and kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up at him and shook her head. “Thank you, though.” She gave him a sad smile. "The others called me." She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked surprised, then nodded. “Oh, they must have been worried.” His surprise turned to sadness. "I shall call them in the morning." He noted. "It makes me unhappy when they are anything but happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him. “And they did sound worried. But I’m sure they knew you were saving the day.” She noted. "I told them what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Cas nodded. “I am sure they are asleep now.” His blue eyes went to Dean. "He will survive, as always." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s lucky to have you.” Nat said softly. “He wouldn’t have made it…” She ran a hand through his dark blonde hair. The thought made her tear up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad I was there.” He said softly. “I may not be able to heal him completely but by morning he should have the majority of his injuries on their way to recovery.” It bothered him that he didn't heal as he usually did. Normally he would be able to heal both brothers with no issues. It must’ve been all of his recent traveling. That was the only thing that really came to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?” She asked. “Need rest I mean?” Did he need to rest like they did after? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “Once the Winchesters are set, I will.” He told her. “Until then, I will keep watch over them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “That’s nice of you.” It was hard to remain angry with him at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Thank you.” He leaned back against the wall. “Why don’t you get some rest, however?” He suggested. “I’m sure that Dean would not want you to over do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I don’t rest after these types of things.” It was something she had never been able to do. “I’ll be on high alert for a little while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded in understanding. “Please call for me if you need anything. I will send the group a text message that I am alright.” Cas told her as he moved away from the wall, towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” She told him, sighing. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Waking up, you didn’t want to open your eyes. You just wanted to lay there, ignoring what happened just hours before. Your chest hurt and your stomach churned, and you didn’t know what to think about first. Instinctively, you gave Wade a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Hello there.” He groaned under you. When you simple made a whine in return, he looked down at you. “You okay?” He asked softly. “Poor baby.” He kissed your forehead. "Wanna just cuddle some more?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, nuzzling into his neck. “Please.” You mumbled. “I just don’t want to face everything.” You groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I know. Our angel text, though. Said he’ll pop in when he can.” He updated you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to see him.” You sighed. “He makes things calmer.” That was something you really needed. Calm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should come soon. He sent it a couple hours ago.” He assured you. “Do you want to take a hot shower soon? Maybe that’ll help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you carry me.” You sniffled, hating how this was affecting you so much. You had told them more casual, and clearly it was far from that. This was on you! Were you falling in love? The thought terrified you, as this was all supposed to be in good fun. Love wasn’t something you did, aside from loving your sister. That was it. But when you thought of all three guys, you knew it was coming close. And that scared the shit out of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear your pretty mind thinking.” Wade poked your side gently. "Wanna tell Wade about it?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “I’m okay.” You swallowed. How would you even explain what you were thinking? About how scared you were that you were falling in love. Especially with him! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed your forehead. “Okay, I’ll be here when you’re ready.” He promised you. “Even if I’m dead asleep and snoring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled softly and shrugged. “Thank you. Shower time?” You asked, wanting to get away from the subject of what was on your mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it.” He stood, carrying you like a small animal. He held you close, setting you on the counter once you were in the bathroom. He hummed as he started the water, doing a little dance. You smiled softly as you watched him. “Extra toasty water is ready for you.” He smiled. “Let’s get you in there, Hot Stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded shyly and got in with him, sighing at the feeling. “We need to visit more hot tubs.” You told him, tilting your head back to let the water run over your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there’s plenty.” Wade assured, grabbing soap to lather you. He turned you around to take his time messaging your back gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned. “Thank you.” You put your hands on the tiles, leaning forward ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hands are great.” Wade grinned. “In many ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the truth.” You smiled to yourself. “Maybe I’ll make use of them after this.” You teased, trying to get back to the playful side of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re always ready.” He promised, switching to wash your hair. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Steve barely slept, and when he heard the shower start, he sighed. He went to lean against the wall near the bathroom door, aching to hold you. He wanted assurance that things weren’t broken, and wanted to assure you that he was sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the shower stopped, he heard Wade go to your room for clothes and gently knocked. "Doll?" He tried. He heard you sigh and bit his lip. “Just wanted to say good morning…” He sounded sad, and anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard a soft ‘come in’, he all but ran in. Your wet hair hung over your shoulders, and you were holding a towel up. “Hi.” He said softly, his shoulders up as he was tense. “How...how did you sleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged. “Okay. As much as I could, I guess.” You played with the towel. “You?” There was this tension and awkwardness that really had never been there before. You had no idea how to deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged as well. “Not really well. Knowing I upset you…” He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “I’ve been trying to think of ways to make this up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at him, taking in his appearance. “It’s fine, Steve.” You told him, even though you knew it’d take time. “No relationship is perfect.” Which was true. Every one of them had their ups and downs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked sad to hear that and glanced down. “Please, let me fix it.” He swallowed. “Can I take you out today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chewed on your lip. “Fixing it isn’t going to be a one date or day type thing…” You pointed out. “But, we can.” You hurriedly added before he thought you were turning him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brightened immediately. “I’ll go get ready.” He stepped forward. “Morning kiss?” He asked, hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded instantly, knowing you wanted it too. Instantly, he kissed you, making you smile as you kissed back. He hugged you close to his chest, not caring if he was getting wet. All that mattered was showing you he cared. He lifted you slightly to kiss you better, hand in your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade went to walk back in, but slowly backed out once he saw the intense kiss. He hoped that meant you were feeling better, and told himself he would work through his own feelings as well. Moving towards the bed, he put your clothes down before getting his own out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulled away from you and kissed your cheek. “I’m going to shower now while you get ready and I’ll take you out to a nice day.” He told you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cas should be visiting at some point. He texted." You told him. “So you should be feeling better soon.” You pecked his lips once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad he’s coming, but I’m not going to feel better until we’re better.” He squeezed your hips. “That’s just a fact. I want us back to being carefree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re a bit more serious now.” You looked up at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I just think last night slapped us in the face with that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned his forehead against yours. “I’m okay with that. I want you, all parts.” He reached between you and placed a palm over your chest. “No rush.” He said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You closed your eyes. “Wade said I’m not the only one with feelings.” You whispered. “When it comes to you three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.” He smiled against you. “It’s crazy how well he knows us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nuzzled him. “He handles things the best, too.” You chuckled lightly. “Everyone always gives him shit, but once you really get to know him...sarcastic moments and all...he surprises you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I completely agree.” He inhaled at your hair. “You smell so good.” He blushed lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish I could say the same about you.” You giggled. “How about you take a quick shower while I go get ready?” You suggested, knowing that a hot shower would probably help him, as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, happy to hear you laugh. “I will.” He nodded. “Then breakfast. And a nice date.” He kissed over your face. “It’s up to you if it’s the three of us, or just us. I’ll be happy either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled softly. “I’ll ask him.” You said before gently pulling away. "Enjoy your shower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winked at you. “I will now.” He grinned when you blushed. “Adorable.” He said to himself, stripping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched him for a moment before letting yourself out, shutting the door gently behind you. Looking over at Wade, you chuckled at his face. “Shut up.” You shook your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged with a smile. “I’m happy you’re happy.” He got up and walked over to you. “Plans were made?” He asked, opening his arms. He kissed your cheek as you walked into them, wrapping your arms around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “He asked if he could take me out. He said he didn’t mind if it was us or all three of us.” You told him. “He said he would just be happy to be with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade shook his head. “You two need it.” He said gently. “Do something with our Hunk, we can all meet up for something later, and then I can take you out. He has to say ‘tag, you’re it’, though.” He said playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “You’re so open and nice and understanding.” You rambled. “I love that about you!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned widely. “Thanks, Hot Stuff.” He was glad to see you getting back to yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kissed his chin. “I’ll get ready now.” Now you had a few dates to look forward to throughout the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll probably walk the city.” He smiled. “See what’s out there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No picking fights.” You pointed a finger at him. “If I see cops rushing by, I’m going to assume it’s you, mister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sweet.” He feigned a sniffle. "You know me so well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled and dressed quickly. “I’m serious!” You told him. "The last thing we need is you getting arrested."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “I’ll do my best for you!” He saluted. “And our Hunk. I’m pretty sure he’d be majorly pissed about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’d get his disappointed glare which is never fun.” You added. “It’s like being sent to the principal's office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind’ve hot.” Wade shrugged. “Not scary.” He said easily. “He’s such a dom. I think.” He tapped his chin as we thought. “Now I’m really curious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed. “A dom? You think?” You tilted your head. "I could even see him being a switch, honestly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, interesting thought!” He nodded. “Can we ask him?” He asked, excitedly. "Please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I guess!” You were also curious. When Wade squealed, you laughed. “We’ll let him come in here and embarrassingly ask him.” At least you wouldn't be asking in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade bounced up and down, eager to see the Captain. Finally, when Steve walked in, Wade rushed to him. “We have a question.” He said eagerly. "A really important one!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced between you. “Sure.” He shrugged, smiling. "What's up?" He was curious what had Wade so excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get straight to it.” Wade poked him in the chest. “Are you a dom in bed?” He asked quickly. “I say you’re a total top. Hot Stuff says switch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blushed and looked at you. “A dom? I mean...I top?” He shrugged. “I think?” He swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed, wanting to make things easier. “Do you like to control or be controlled?” You asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both, actually.” He said instantly. “I really like both.” His cheeks darkened slightly. “I didn’t know there were terms for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called it.” Wade poked you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled. “Plenty of terms.” You moved over, giving Steve a hug from the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned into you. “Do you mind that I like both?” He asked, worried you’d want more of a dom. “Or is this okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind anything, just that you’re comfortable.” You rubbed his chest. “That’s what matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed with a smile. “Thanks. What are you guys?” He looked between you both. “I told, now it’s your turn.” Now it was his chance to be curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade thought for a moment. “I think I’m a complete bottom but doesn’t mean I don’t like a switch here and there.” He shrugged. “Simple enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded with him. “I can see that.” You thought as well for sometime. “I guess it depends on the partner for me.” You said simply. “And what the mood is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And everything’s been okay so far?” Steve asked shyly. He was far less bothered by this conversation than he would have thought he would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d let you know if it wasn’t.” Wade chuckled. “She’d let everyone know.” He teased. “And loudly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blushed brightly. “I hope that never happens.” He kissed the top of your head. “So, let’s head out for breakfast. Are you coming, Wade?” He asked, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade shook his head. “I’m gonna go exploring!” He clapped. “I’m so excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, be careful.” Steve chuckled. “We both know you.” He teased. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Steve kept you close all throughout breakfast, afraid you’d disappear. You had no issues with being close to him, enjoying getting past the previous night. “I found an art museum we could go to.” You looked up at him from where you were tucked into his side. “I thought that would be something you’d really like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love that.” He rubbed your arm. “And then maybe we can find a book store for you?” He smiled. “Or is there anything else you’d like to do while we’re here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “Maybe we can find a park and have coffee or tea later, too?” You offered. “Maybe by then we’ll have heard from our fourth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, pecking your lips. “Will you go on your date then?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might ask if we can go tomorrow so all four of us can enjoy his time and help him rest if he needs.” You thought out loud. “I think that’s something we could all get behind.” You noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “You’re so caring.” He said lovingly. "I'd love to spend time as all four of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure the other two won’t mind that either.” You smiled. "Hey, how about we buy them each a little something?" You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and nodded. “That would be great. They deserve it. Can I buy my girl something, too?” He asked, hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed. “You don’t have to!” You told him. "I just really love being around you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged you into his lap. “And I love being around you. But I want to get you something special.” He ran his hand through your hair. “Something for you to have if I gotta go on a mission, doll.” He said gently, knowing that was a very real possibility.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>